


our friends say it’s darkest before the sun rises (we’re pretty sure they’re all wrong)

by VITRI0L



Series: the branches of time are withering [6]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /roleplay, AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Techno is younger, Tommy is now the older one, i don’t know what this is your honour, no beta we die like ghostbur, this shit spawned off an 8 second joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: (an AU of teen!Technoblade and older!Tommy.)Tommy abandons L’Manburg with Techno after they successfully held Connor hostage and he can’t seem to forget what Tubbo had done.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the branches of time are withering [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	our friends say it’s darkest before the sun rises (we’re pretty sure they’re all wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone done this yet?
> 
> title: no children - the mountain goats

“YEAHHHH, WE DID IT,” Technoblade yelled, running up the wooden stairs and out of L’Manburg.

Tommy felt a small smile tug at his lips, but the longing in his heart tugged harder. It made the blond stop, hands trembling (from the cold, of course) as he slowly turned on his heels. His nerves were on fire, but he was still numb. The dichotomy, the feeling, it was one he was quite accustom to.

His torn trainers dug into the pure snow and his blue eyes locked with harsh brown ones. Those depths that Tommy had looked into many times before. They should feel familiar.

_So, why do I feel so... cold?_

“Tommy?” the pink haired teen called.

The uniform clad teen now stood at the top of the pathway, glaring down the unreasonably long stairs at the older man. The bright sun danced across his golden crown and red cloak, making Techno look rather regal. There was an ages old uniform beneath the red cloth ( _Antarctic Empire,_ his mind supplied). If Tommy was half in his right mind, he would have laughed at that thought and loudly made fun of the younger for his attire, as he usually did.

But, Tommy was tired.

“Coming,” he called into his communicator’s earpiece, unsure if Techno could hear him from up there.

Tommy tried to shake the cold grip in his gut as his aggressively pounded up the creaky stairs. Thoughts began to swirl in his mind, all of them screaming and demanding his attention. They _needed_ his attention. 

The blond paid them no mind, for the feelings of resentment, horror and betrayal stabbed him right through the heart. The knife was dull, and the deeper it plunged, the more it ripped. The metal was so cold it burned him, harsh and furious. Tommy’s appendages felt numb, his viens smoldered like liquid lava ran through them and his heart thudded in his ears, blocking out the real world.

_Tubbo, tubbo, t u b b o, Mr. President, my best friend, Toby... why?_

Tommy was barely 20, he was still basically a teen, with Tubbo being just a year older. They were so young and yet, never in all of the blond’s life had he ever felt like this. Not when Schlatt had exiled Wilbur and him, not when ~~Wilby~~ Wilbur had gone insane, not when Eret had betrayed L’Manburg, not when Techno had shot Tubbo... not when Tubbo had exiled him as well, calling him selfish and telling his supposed best friend that his discs, the only things that Tommy had brought from home, were worthless. 

_(Phil will be furious when he finds out you lost his discs. Those were gifts,_ a sing song voice told him.

_Fuck.)_

Never had he been so **hurt.**

Panic clawed at Tommy’s insides, trying to wrap its calloused and large hand around his windpipe. He was struggling to breath and the oxygen wouldn’t reach his lungs and the world was really fucking spinning, shit, why was is so dark—?

“-ommy? Tommy, you still comin’?”

Technoblade sounded very far away, like the blond’s ears were going blind and shit, but the more the teen talked, the more he didn’t sound like his monotone voice was echoing down a dark tunnel.

Tommy blinked, pushing down the tears that had subconsciously welled up as he looked down at Techno. The half piglin’s face looked as blank as always, lips falling down in a tiny frown, causing his tusks to protrude a bit more. Tommy was naïve, not stupid, because he could still see the suppressed worry behind those red eyes.

The older gave a weary smile and said,

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go. We did it.”

And if Techno noticed the way Tommy’s voice wobbled, he certainly didn’t comment on it. 

They began to sprint out of L’Manburg.

Techno is quiet, timid and reserved where Tommy was loud, outgoing and boisterous. The long haired teen was physically and mentally strong, a skilled fighter and incredible marksman. The blond man was emotional and passionate, whose words tried to build nations while simultaneously destroying them. They were both independent, one seemingly by choice and one... well, one had been given up on by those he’d trusted.

They were nothing alike.

Though, as they ran from an empty nation, full of loss and pain, Tommy couldn’t help but see himself in the frantic, yet controlled way Techno moved. He saw a younger man, full of courage and fire in those watchful red depths.

Loss and longing swell in his mind, bittersweet.

Tommy relied on Techno, trusting the teen to keep him safe, at least, for now.

Tommy wanted Techno to trust him, too. 

_“Techno, if you ever need someone... I’m there for you, man.”_

_“No, no, Tommy. You are not my parental figure.”_

It was a joke, said through laughter. Amusement tainted their voices as they teased one another. It was funny.

_Just because it’s a joke doesn’t mean it can’t be true._

The night was dark, cold and distant (just like Toby’s eyes). The wind whispered angrily, promising more snow. As they reached the portal, Tommy let a smile crack his chapped lips. Little beads of blood pooled on his bottom lip, but the blond could care less.

Because with Techno by his side, he couldn’t help but feel a little warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don’t know why my brain decided that this was the shit i was gonna write about. they had a whole lore based stream, i could have written about literally anything else, but as soon as tommy made the parent joke, my mind was like “yes.”
> 
> so, this exists now.
> 
> also, don’t ask me the rules of this AU bc i’ve got no fucking clue.
> 
> i hope you are well and that you had a good holidays <3
> 
> have a good night!


End file.
